Talk:Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser
Disputed Content What content is disputed? --Dragonclaws 01:55, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :Hello. Ok. Well, first - who knows the number of ships in a CCS battlegroup? Second,who knows what CCS stands for? And third, the Ascendant Justice was not necessarily a CCS-class. Nvm my third comment. Ok. THe weapons of a CCS-class are unknown, because the Ascendant Justice was not confirmed as a CCS-class. And more that I can't think of right now. Sorry if I'm annoying you peoples. =) :Cheers, :RelentlessRogue 19:45, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::I think Ascendant Justice was probably an Assault Carrier, I can see your points but its ok to speculate some times. - Climax Viod 20:00, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::"Our fighters are mopping up the last of their recon picket now, nothing serious. But, I've isolated approach signatures from multiple CCS battle groups; make it three capitol ships per group. And in about 90 seconds they'll be all over us" -Cortana, Pillar of Autumn level -ED 02:35, 11 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Perhaps we should start using a list of references like Wikipedia does? --Dragonclaws 06:24, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :::We did not have much problem with disputed content before we transferred. -ED ::::True, but sometimes it takes a while to find junk info. I remember a few non-existant Prophet characters that lasted for over a year before I realized I had not heard of them, and looked for a source. Also, there was a bit of confusion with someone mistaking modded vehicles with fanfic descriptions for a legitimate part of the universe. I can see how citing sources could help improve the site. --Dragonclaws 08:52, 12 August 2006 (UTC) I think the CCS-class cruiser seen in the opening cutscene of Halo 2, during the flashback of the Covenant arriving at Halo is probably the Ascendant Justice.--Spartan 118 22:19, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :Ascendant Justice was a flagship. It was much larger than the CCS class ships. This was made note of in the book, the Ascendant Justice was not a CCS class ship. Furthermore, since the dispute is over, I'm removing the template. -ED 01:34, 8 September 2006 (UTC) What I think about the letters CCS probably stands for Covenant Carrier Support or something like that.--prophit of war 15:17, 22 November 2006 (UTC) CCS CCS stands for Covenant Captal Ship--Darth nexes 19:19, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Do you know that for sure? It carries troops like a carrier, you know it has so many? It's not an actual capital ship, Cap. Ships look different from CCS's.--prophit of war 22:30, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :The idea for the CCS meaning behind the letters is a smart one, but is still fiction. Sorry! And anyways, capital ship generally refers to any large ship larger than a starfighter...yeah...cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant'' ' 23:22, 2 December 2006 (UTC) picture thumb|Should the picture be used? i dont think the picture shown on the page at the top in the info table is that of a CCS class battle cruiser it should be a ship like the ''truth and recanciliation am i right? :that is like the Truth and Reconciliation 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 18:15, 22 December 2006 (UTC) The bottom picture is fanfic --Will 20:33, 05 January 2007 (UTC) i think that the bottom pic should be used. or that some one should get a pic of the truth and reconciliation, because that is a CCS-class,--J!MMY8806 13:13, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Interior Photos I've uploaded all kinds of inside shots of the CCS-class, if aynone has any issues with these contact me. I've got many more, i'll upload new ones. --Shch 'Nodotee 02:54, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Weapons In Halo First Strike it mentions that a cruiser could launch 5 plasma torpedos at once..Halo3 22:33, 13 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3